Se siente bien ¿eh?
by Dark-exlit
Summary: Naruto sabe que a Sasuke le gusta, cuando le pidió por delante, cuando se metió entre sus sabanas, cuando le dijo que quería mas, mucho mas. en verdad lo supo. Shōnen-ai


**Por:** _Dark-exlit_

**Se siente bien ¿eh?**

**Drabble**

**Summary:** _Naruto sabe que a Sasuke le gusta, cuando le pidió por delante, lo supo con certeza. Cuando se metió entre sus sabanas, en verdad lo supo._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto obviamente no es mío, le pertenece al grandísimo** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia: **Shōnen-ai, UA, OcC, ¿Lime?

**_xxxxxxxxx_**

La noche caía sobre Konoha, las estrellas brillaban intensamente siendo iluminadas y acompañadas por una hermosa y resplandeciente luna llena. En la antigua mansión Uchiha, se podían escuchar gritos de una pelea.

—No entiendes la oración, déjame en paz-Le dijo remarcando las ultimas palabras, soltó un gruñido al sentir las calientes manos de el sobre su cuello.

—Yo se que te encantara —le susurro Naruto al oído, acostándose en la cama por completo con Sasuke, subiéndose arriba de el en un rápido movimiento.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Naruto decidió poner en acción su plan, tomando un poco de aquel liquido trasparente y gélido y poniéndolo en todo la "zona".

— ¡Maldición, esta frio!- volvió a gruñir Sasuke tratando de bajar a Naruto, quitar aquellas grandes manos de su parte de atrás y dejara de molestarlo .Consiguiendo que este se cayera de la cama.

—Puede que este frio, pero ya deja de comportarte como una niñita. Sasuke —le respondió Naruto ya frustrado de la actitud de su amigo. De un rápido movimiento quedo otra vez arriba de la cama de Sasuke, con el debajo. Tomo nuevamente la botella para seguir esparciéndola.

—Entre mas rápido te dejes, mas rápido termino— Masculló Naruto, ahogando un gemido, pegándose mas a Sasuke dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran, empezó a bajar sus manos poco a poco.

—Sigue frio—dijo Sasuke mas calmado, tratando de callar los gemidos que salían de sus labios cada vez que la mano de su amigo avanzaba.

Y acción empezó, Naruto empezó lentamente esperando a que Sasuke se acostumbrara a la velocidad.

—Maldición, vas muy lento…idiota— susurro lo ultimo con burla, esperando ver la reacción de su amigo— Sabes creo que ya no tienes para mas — agrego, viéndolo con burla y levantarse hasta quedar sentado, siendo seguido por Naruto.

—Yo tengo mucho mas, con la "maquinita" que me cargo, satisfago hasta a Kakashi y mira que a el le gusta en tercera —Respondió Naruto con una sonrisilla zorruna, poniéndose sobre Sasuke, y poniéndose al ataque, con todo lo que tenia.

—Maldición —volvió a gruñir Sasuke por tercera vez— Se siente tan bien— agrego gimiendo lo ultimo, mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que Naruto nunca acabara. En cuanto pensó eso, se le ocurrió otra idea, parando a Naruto bruscamente le ordeno:

— Ahora Naruto, lo quiero por al frente— le dijo entrecortadamente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro— A toda velocidad idiota— agrego con voz autoritaria en forma de orden.

—Como tú digas…bastardo— dijo cansado y quitando con su mano aquellas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, de un empujón movió a Sasuke, haciendo que cambiara de posición, poniendo aquellas bronceadas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

— ¡Apúrate!—le grito Sasuke a Naruto, segado por el placer que aquella "maquinita" podría darle. Naruto solo bufo y se movió, dejando ver un reluciente masajeador y aquella botellita con aceite para los masajes.

—Maldición Naruto, esa cosa si que esta fria — le grito Sasuke con una mueca y con su ya habitual mirada asesina.

—Si quieres Sasuke podemos probar nuevas "cositas "— le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, metiéndose entre las sabanas de Sasuke.

**_Xxxxxx_**

**(N/A): ¡**Hola!, les agradezco haber leído el fic, Pues que malpensadas auque bueno esa es la cuestion del fic, todo tiene segundo sentido, auque ya se dieron cuenta ¿no?, la verdad fue uno de los primeros que escribí, quizás no sea tan bueno como todos los otros NaruSasu y otras historias con doble sentido, pero al menos espero que les allá sacado alguna sonrisilla. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, ¡adiós!.


End file.
